


The Cheerleader Rendezvous

by Lastly



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly





	The Cheerleader Rendezvous

Miranda had been the one to pick out this hotel and it was painfully obvious that she was going to have to remind her what the phrase "nothing too fancy" meant because as far as Jack was concerned, this place was way too fancy for one of their rendezvous. The whole point of picking something inconspicuous was so that they didn't need to worry about getting recognized. People wouldn't expect to see two of Commander Shepard's inner circle at some run down dump of a motel or at some not-quite-sleazy-but-almost-sleazy love hotel somewhere, but at a place like this? They were almost certainly going to get recognized if Miranda kept booking rooms in places like these.

Jack quickly exchanged pleasantries with the blue-skinned asari at the front desk. The asari glanced at Jack in a way that made her tug at her hood a bit - a futile effort to try and hide at least some of her tattoos. Their hands brushed against one another when the asari handed her the keycard to the room which caused Jack to shoot a nervous glance at the woman. Had she been recognized? The asari winked back at Jack and moved her eyes down to the keycard, where Jack saw that she had folded a slip of paper around the keycard.

"Enjoy your stay, ma'am." She said with a sweet smile. Jack grabbed the keycard and briskly walked away while checking the paper. Her name, the time she gets off work, and a number to call. Jack rolled her eyes, crumpled up the paper and tossed it in a trashcan near the elevators.

 _Sorry darling, I've already got a date and your pretty blue ass ain't shit compared to her._ Jack thought to herself as the elevator doors slid open for her.

She had the elevator to herself on the way up and, thankfully, the hallway seemed equally empty so she was able to get to the room without seeing another soul. She slid the keycard by the lock and, upon hearing the click of the lock sliding out of place, she entered the room, stepped inside, and quickly closed the door behind her.

What she was greeted with in that room took her by surprise for just a moment. The room itself was pretty standard - a bed for two, a chair, a desk, a screen on the wall - but it was Miranda that caught her off-guard. Instead of one of her usual outfits, her girlfriend was sitting on the bed wearing a cheerleader uniform. A short skirt, a top with no sleeves and a generic sports team logo on it, all colored in bright white, green, and gold, and her hair pulled back into a pair of playful pigtails.

"What the fuck." Jack's mouth fell agape, her surprise the only thing stifling her laughter. The 'cheerleader' nickname had started off as Jack mocking Miranda but it had, over time, become a petname for her girlfriend. She never expected it to turn into this, though.

"Hey Jack." Miranda said nonchalantly. She leaned back on the bed, the top of her outfit pulled up just enough to expose her bellybutton.

"Fuck you." It was the only response Jack's brain could come up with for now. She took off her jacket and tossed it onto the chair.

"Isn't that _your_ job?" Miranda teased.

Jack kicked off her boots and pulled off her tank top - a simultaneous motion she had become quite adept at over the course of their numerous encounters. She started to undo her belt buckle as she closed the distance between the two of them. She wordlessly pushed Miranda down onto her back and used one hand to hold both of Miranda's above her head while her other hand snaked its way beneath the bottom edge of Miranda's top and felt at the gentle lines that suggested abs. Miranda tried to lean up to kiss Jack but she playfully pulled away a few times before she pressed her lips in aggressively.

"Do you want me to call you daddy again?" Miranda whispered between kisses.

Jack leaned in close to Miranda's ear before responding. "It doesn't matter, I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't know what name to scream."

 

* * *

 

Miranda's screams had already let Jack know that she had done a good job but the real telltale sign of a job well done was the fact that Miranda was now laying beside her, breathing heavily in an attempt to catch her breath. Jack used the time to admire the way the small bit of light streaming in between the curtains lit up Miranda's profile. The woman was really truly beautiful from head to toe and from every angle. She simply sat and watched in silence as Miranda's chest rose and fell as the woman's heart rate came back down. Eventually she moved over and cuddled up to Jack's side, Jack eagerly wrapping an arm around her girlfriend so she could pull her in just that little bit closer.

Jack ran her fingers through Miranda's silky soft hair, the pigtails long since removed in favor of letting her hair hand freely, and gently massaged her scalp which elicited a soft hum of contentment. Miranda did what she usually did and ran a finger along the lines of some of the tattoos that covered Jack's torso as she examined them, hoping to figure out what they were or what they might mean.

"Does it hurt? Getting a tattoo, that is." Miranda asked.

"Depends on where you get it. You going to get some ink?"

"Mmm. A certain someone has inspired me to at least consider it." Miranda tilted her head as she spoke, partially to accentuate the fact that she really wasn't sure about it just yet and partially to get a better view of one of the tattoos along Jack's ribs.

"What are you gonna get? A butterfly on your ankle? Oh, or how about a pom-pom on your ass." Although she couldn't actually see Jack's face, Miranda knew that she had a grin the size of the Normandy on it right now. Miranda rolled her eyes in response.

"Actually, I was thinking about getting something on my lower back. Maybe 'J-A-C-K' in the biggest boldest font in the galaxy. What do you think of that?"

"I think you'd have to cut a hole in that catsuit of yours to make sure everyone can see it. Really let everybody know who you belong to." Jack slid her hand down Miranda's side until it came to rest on her hip. Miranda looked up from the tattoos at Jack's smiling face and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"If you cut holes in any of my clothes, I'll kill you myself." Miranda said with a smile. Jack was pretty sure she was joking. Probably.

"Well I've got bad news for you because I think I tore that skirt a bit when I pulled it off of you earlier." Jack motioned over to a spot on the floor where the cheerleader outfit had ended up. Miranda glanced in the direction of the clothes and pondered for a moment.

"I'll forgive you for that one. We'll say the sex was a fair trade for it."

"The mind-blowing sex." Jack corrected.

"Yes. The mind-blowing, unparalleled, unequivocally greatest sex I've ever had." Miranda was only being slightly sarcastic when she spoke.

"You're damn right." Jack punctuated herself with a slap against Miranda's ass. Miranda couldn't help but giggle at this softer and more playful side that Jack only ever shared with her. It was amazing how their relationship had gone from actual death threats, to playful death threats, and now all the way to sweet pillow talk like this. The pair fell into a silence filled only with cuddling and kisses for several minutes but eventually Jack broke the silence and spoke up.

"We should probably get going soon." she started to sit up but Miranda quickly wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and pulled her back down to the bed.

"No, come on, we can wait a while longer." Miranda whined. She kissed the side of Jack's breast, hoping to entice the woman back again.

"As much as I would like to, we can't stay here forever."

"Well we have to stay here at least a little while longer because I don't think I can walk straight just yet." Miranda ducked her head down against Jack's chest to stifle her laughter and hide how much she was blushing.

"Fuck" Jack laughed and brushed a hand through Miranda's hair again.

"Yeah, exactly." The two women devolved into a fit of giggling that only came to an end when Jack decided that Miranda's mouth was put to better use kissing instead of laughing.

"I guess we can take our time. It's not like Shepard is going to leave without us, right?" Jack squeezed Miranda and kissed her again, this time gently, their soft lips brushing against each other as their small breaths warmed each others skin.

"Yeah... yeah I think we can take our time." Jack whispered and rolled over on top of Miranda once again.


End file.
